Transported to Another World
by I483
Summary: This is my story about my two OCs that find themselves in such a different world. They have no idea what is going on and don't know what to do. Mainly OCxOC. Slight TailsxCream, SonicxAmy
1. Prologue

Transported to Another World

This is my first fanfiction that is about how my two OC's came onto the planet of Mobius and what happened when they got there. Enjoy!

Prologue

Slick, a blond haired, blue eyed boy living in Wyoming, near the town of Jackson, is an athletic boy. Even though he plays a lot of video games, he is fearless and a good snowboarder based on the many slopes that he lives near. While walking past the park in the middle of the town, he notices a purple gem. Picking it up, he feels like he has seen this gem somewhere before, but doesn't know it. As he keeps walking, he becomes more aware that no one is outside at this time of year. It was summer, after all. When he got home, Slick said, "Mom, I'm home." Noticing that there was no answer, he looks for his parents throughout the house, but doesn't find them. He becomes increasingly scared as he wonders about this. His parents are always home at this time of day. After done searching for them, he hears a knock on the door. When he opens the door, he is met with an agent takes out a badge that says FBI.

"The FBI is evacuating this area due to a severe storm approaching and it has the chance of flooding the town," he says.

Slick is suspicious and says, "I'm not leaving."

The man says, "Doesn't matter. You're coming with me."

As the man tries to grab Slick, Slick avoids the grab and runs out the back door.

"Drat, he got away," the man said.

Because of how athletic Slick is, he was able to run to the forest, which is about four miles away. When he gets there, Slick falls down in exhaustion. As he lays down, he takes out the gem that he found a small bit ago and wonders if it has anything to do with the sudden disappearance of everyone in his town and with the agent from the FBI showing up. If the reason why everyone disappeared was because of a storm, then why was the FBI here and not some other federal organization that works on natural disaster. As Slick looks at the gem, he starts to loose consciousness. Suddenly, the gem starts glowing for no reason whatsoever. When he looses consciousness, the gem's glowing reaches its apex, but Slick is never able to see what happens to him.

Meanwhile...

Sonic is running through Green Hill Zone to stretch his legs. Nobody has heard of Eggman for the past few weeks, and Sonic needed to get out of his house to keep himself on his toes when he does come. As he nears the end of the island, a bright light appears above him. "Hmm, I didn't know that Silver and Blaze were coming today," Sonic thought. As he looks at the bright light, he notices a shape starting to form inside the bright light. It doesn't look anything like Silver. Before he can get a better look at the shape, it falls out of the sky. He notices the quill placement and the color of its fur. As he looks at the hedgehog, he notices how familiar it is. He carries the hedgehog to the nearest hospital and calls his friends about this mysterious hedgehog. They quickly come over and wait for the hedgehog to wake up again.

Yeah, my first fanfiction. Got this up and have a few more chapters done after this. I will put up the rest soon. Please R&R! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Awake in a Different Body

**Some people may be thinking "Wait, it says OC/OC in the summary, but there is only one OC? How can this be?" Just wait until chapter 3, which is when I reveal the other OC! Also, has anybody guessed what the gem is?**

Chapter 1: Awake in a Different Body

(Slick's POV)

I woke up after the incident. When I looked up through my eyes, which were still hazy, the sun was brighter than before with nothing in its way."Huh," I thought, "I thought the trees in the woods would block a bit more sunlight." As I was thinking this, I heard other voices a bit away, asking "Who is he?", "Why is he here?", "Why can't we go and see him?", "What is he holding in his hand?" After hearing this, I look at the gem in my hand. The gem is the same as ever, but that is not what catches my eyes. I look at my hand, which is at the moment gloved, and also at my arm, which has hair as blond as the hair on my head. As I take off my other glove and press it against the hair, I find it to be fur, and not hair. I put my glove back on, suddenly fully awake. As the "nurse," or what I think is a nurse due to what it is wearing, comes in, I look at her and gasp.

"You're a cat!" I say, climbing up the bed. Wait, I'm on a bed?

"Yes I am, and you look surprised," the cat replied back.

"This must be a dream," I said to myself, not caring if this either fake or real cat actually heard.

The cat laughed. "Well, you could believe that since somebody found you unconscious. But, speaking of me being a cat, like many others, you look like any other hedgehog, except for the quills and the fur color."

Hedgehog? Quills? "Could I have a mirror?" I asked.

"Certainly," the cat says, giving me a mirror.

I look at my reflection and gasp. I have blond hair running the full length of my body and my head. The quills that she was talking about are actually there. I had three sticking straight up and, when I turned my head, four on the back of my head, sticking straight out.

"Where am I?" I think out loud.

"Why, you're in a hospital in Metropolis," the nurse replies back.

"No, no, no. What planet am I on?" I ask.

"Why, you're on Mobius, like any other person on this planet," the cat replies.

Hearing this, I start to drift out of reality. Am I not on Earth anymore? Or is this a huge test by the FBI on how I would react in a costume with other people in costumes and saying that we are on another world? I start to hyperventilate.

The nurse is immediately right next to me. "Honey, stop breathing so quickly," she says.

This seems to calm me down, as she acts like anyone else in this situation. "Hey, could you see what this gem is. I found it a small while ago," I say, holding out the gem.

She gasps. Even though her lips are not moving, she seems to say "How does this guy have a Chaos Emerald?"

"What's a Chaos Emerald?" I ask.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" the nurse asks.

"I didn't, I just do, I guess. Could you answer my question?" I ask.

The nurse says, "I think I have a few people who can answer that question better."

She leaves the room, and I hear her say, "Okay, you can come in now."

Six unknown people enter the room, none of them are human.

**Yep, the gem was a Chaos Emerald, and this OC (which I would like to become my avatar with the other OC) has psychic powers, even if he doesn't know it. Probably won't update tomorrow, as I have a busy schedule. Please R&R and NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Greeting

**Hello! I'm back with this chapter. Remember, Slick doesn't know there names yet, and they don't know his. I already have the next few written on paper, I just need to find the time to put them onto the computer. Here is the next chapter in this saga!**

Chapter 2: The Greeting

"Hello," Slick said to Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Cream. Sonic was the one who looked at him most carefully. When he looked into his eyes, he saw curiosity, amazement, toughness, and...fear? "Why would he have fear," Sonic thought. Well, this hedgehog probably came here from very far away, and, based on the question of why he was a hedgehog (they overheard the whole conversation with the nurse), was not usually a hedgehog. There was only one time before when Sonic had seen a hedgehog with that placement of quills and that color fur. As he remembered this, he thought of the other person that also disappeared at around the same time. He couldn't remember what that animal was, so he quickly forgot about it. He then went back to how the hedgehog looks. Suddenly, to everybody's amazement, Slick looked at Sonic and said, "Hey, blue dude, why are you wondering about how I look?" Sonic was slow to reply.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked.

"I dunno, but, anyways, my names Slick, what's yours?" Slick asked. Sonic went through all of the names, including his, before pulling Shadow into the hallway.

"Geez, I wonder why they did that," Slick thought. He then struck up a conversation with the others.

In the hallway, Sonic and Shadow were standing there alone.

"Why did you pull me out here?" Shadow asked.

"It's because I already know Slick. Remember, he was that other hedgehog that was there when we were four?" Sonic replied.

"Yeah, I do remember. But why does he show up now, and why does he not recognize us?" Shadow replied.

"I think he got amnesia when he disappeared," Sonic replied, "Man, could Silver be here by know? I mean, he is far away, but it shouldn't take that long for him to come!"

Just then, a bright light, similar to the one that let Slick come onto this planet, appeared, and out walked Blaze and Silver.

"Hey, Sonic, did you call about a mysterious hedgehog?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, and could you just leave for the hospital room, Blaze? We need to talk here," Sonic asked.

"Sure," Blaze replied, and she was soon in the room.

Once Blaze was inside the hospital room, Silver asked, "Okay, what did you learn about the hedgehog?"

"Well, I think you may know him, Silver," Sonic replied.

"What's his name?" Silver asked.

"Slick," Shadow replied.

It looked like Silver had been struck by lightning, as he almost fell down from shock after he heard his name, but Sonic and Shadow helped him stay up.

"He's back," Silver said, "I can't believe that, after eight years, he is actually back. Does he remember us?"

"He sadly doesn't, as he does not know why he looks like he is and who we are," Sonic replied.

"So, I guess there is only one way to find out if he is the actual Slick. Do we all have our Chaos Emeralds?" Silver asked.

Sonic and Shadow nodded, and, with that, the three hedgehogs headed back into Slicks room.

**What are Sonic, Shadow, and Silver going to do with the Chaos Emeralds? Who is the other person that Sonic is thinking of? (Hint: it's the other OC) Anyways, most likely, I can get two chapters typed up tomorrow because I am not busy tomorrow. Please R&R and NO FLAMES!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Super Four

**First off, this is NOT a reference to the Fantastic Four, it is just the name of the chapter and I am not good at naming chapters, as you will see in a bit. Also, some of the people that have read this have looked at my first chapter, not the prologue when it said that the other OC will come in with the next chapter. I meant to put that that will be the time when that OC will become more important to the story and that it will also focus on it. The OC is actually getting introduced this chapter, at the end, with a reference in the beginning. I also, without trying to, referenced it in the last chapter. When you read the chapter after this one, and then look back, you will realize what it is. Read on!**

Chapter 3: The Super Four (Slick's POV)

As I was talking to Tails, Cream, Amy, Knuckles, and Blaze, who came in five minutes ago, Sonic and Shadow came back in with a third, silver hedgehog. Sonic and Shadow grabbed my arms as I was forcibly pulled to my feet and out of the hospital room.

"You guys can come, too, if you want. We'll be testing if he really is Slick," Shadow stated.

Before everybody else was pulled out of the range in which I could read minds, I heard Blaze think, "Wasn't there a blue cat that took a Sol Emerald?"

Not knowing what a Sol Emerald is, or the blue cat that she was talking about, I quickly pushed it out of my head. As we exited the doors, we took a right and, a few minutes later, found ourselves in a wide open prairie, similar to that of the Great Plains, which I have traveled across before to get to relatives on the other side of the Mississippi River. But that was unimportant at the moment.

Shadow looked at the other Sonic and the silver hedgehog and said, "Pull out your Chaos Emeralds now."

They did as they were told, pulling out two each, before throwing them to the ground in the middle of the circle that we created. Shadow then looked at me and said, "You throw yours to the ground, too." I quickly did so.

Immediately after doing this, the Chaos Emeralds created a circle, just large enough for us to step through. Shadow, Sonic, and the silver hedgehog looked at me and nodded me towards the circle. I nervously went up to the circle, hesitated, and then stepped through it.

I instantly felt the power of the gems flowing through my body, feeling stronger, almost invincible. I closed my eyes and felt the as the power flew through my blood, making me feel even stronger. After I felt like I had reached my full power, I opened my eyes and looked at myself and was startled by how my appearance had changed. I was no longer blond, as I was now pure white. My body glowed with energy. I felt the quills on my head standing on end from this. I turned around and saw Sonic, Shadow, and the silver hedgehog step through the circle and turn pure gold. I immediately looked at the silver hedgehog as he said, "So you really are Slick. Sorry about not saying my name. My name is Silver."

"The irony of it," I thought, "is that his fur color is silver, which is probably the reason why he was named that."

"I'm going to test out how my body handles this power," I say. Everybody nods.

I start running, and I quickly realize that I can run extremely fast with this power, but when I look down, I realize that I am not running, but flying! I force myself to lift off the ground and quickly get accustomed to flying, whooping in delight.

Meanwhile, on Earth...

The same thing that happened to Slick was also happening to a girl who lived in northern Maine. The girl, who has blue hair (her guardian told her that her abusive mother had dyed it so much that it will stay blue for the rest of her life) was going home when she spotted a glimmer in a bush. She looked into the bush and found a red rectangular crystal that had no reason for being there, so she continued to walk home. When she got home, nobody was in the house, and an FBI agent told her that the town was evacuated because of a wildfire that was spreading close to the town. This girl knew that that was a lie, as she would have been able to see the smoke from her house, and was able to evade the agent, who, unsuspecting to both Slick and this girl, was the same agent with a very long mustache and a bald head.

"Drat, she got away, too. Now I have to chase both of them down on Mobius," the agent said. With that, the agent turned and walked away.

The girl, taking no chances, decided to use up all of her endurance getting as far away from the agent as possible, before needing to stop after all of her endurance was used up. Before she fell unconscious, the crystal started glowing, and she fell unconscious after a seeing that, wondering what would happen to the emerald.

Oh, yeah. The girl's name? That would be Jolt.

**I can just imagine the reviews for this chapter "Jolt, huh? That was the best thing that you could think of?" Actually, yes, that was the best name I could come up with. I needed a good name, and couldn't come up with one, so I just named her Jolt. I think that a lot of people may know who the agent is, but how is he on Earth? And how will he being in this story affect anything? Well, that's it for my first chapter of the two chapters I am putting up today, so R&R and NO FLAMES!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Hedgehog and the Cat

**Chapter 2 in my two chapter upload tonight. This is also my first truthfully long chapter. As we all (hopefully) know, Jolt went through the same procedure as Slick. But what animal will she become, or will she stay human (close readers will already know this answer)? Who was that man (obvious)? And how did he travel such a long distance in little under three hours? All of those questions will be answered in this chapter!**

Chapter 4: The Hedgehog and the Cat

Slick was having a blast as a super. He felt like he could do anything he wanted, and nobody could stop him. Suddenly, a light appeared about a mile away. Curious as he was, he began to approach the light. He saw a figure starting to form when he was half a mile away. He noticed that it looked like the nurse. Suddenly, about one-third mile away, the animal began to drop. He was startled, then flew as fast as he could towards the animal, skimming as close to the ground as he could, and just barely caught the animal before it hit the ground. He looked at the cat and was surprised that the color of its hair was dark blue. He began to look it over for any injuries that it could've sustained. As he looked it over, he finally looked at how the clothes looked and started to blush after he noticed that the cat was a girl. As quickly as he could, he got the cat over to the hospital. Along the way, Shadow, Sonic, and Silver were talking about stuff that had happened when, all of a sudden, Slick zoomed past them, heading back towards the city. All of them just looked backwards and didn't say anything for fifteen seconds.

"He's flying faster than I ran when I found him after falling from that Chaos Control," Sonic stated.

"Was he carrying somebody?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I think I saw him carrying a dark blue cat that looked unconscious," Silver said.

"Dark blue cat?" Sonic said, "That sounds a lot like..."

"Hey, we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions," Shadow said, "Lets go back and see if it really is the cat you are talking about."

Silver and Sonic nodded, and, with that, they started following Slick back to the city.

Back with the others, Tails, Cream, Amy, Blaze, and Knuckles were looking back towards the horizon were looking towards the horizon, waiting for the others to come back. It was Tails who broke the silence.

"I see something coming towards us in the air," Tails stated, pointing towards the horizon.

Everybody looked and, sure enough, they saw Slick flying towards them at high speeds. Thinking he was going to stop, they began to smile when he got closer. But all he did was fly past them, making all of there hair fly backwards.

"Well, he seems rushed," Cream said.

"Yeah, lets go follow him," Amy said. With that, they headed back into the city, which is where Slick powered down from being super. He then ran towards the hospital.

A small bit later, Silver, Shadow, and Sonic, all powered down, caught up to the group near the hospital. Tails was the first one to start asking the questions.

"So, what was Slick doing," he asked.

"We don't know. We were just catching up on some things since we were separated for so long, but, all of a sudden, he just zoomed by carrying a dark blue cat," Silver responded.

Blaze gasped and everyone looked at her. "Could it actually be her?" she asked.

"Now, now, we don't want to jump to conclusions here, but there is a very high chance it is her," Shadow said.

"Should we go and see?" Knuckles asked.

"I think that Slick will stay by her side and we shouldn't try to disturb them," Sonic said. They all nodded in agreement as they went into the hospital to see what room she was put into.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Slick is waiting for this cat to wake up. The nurses have already been in to see her condition and they have stated that she will wake up very soon. Slick was currently the only person in the room. He was twiddling his thumbs when the cat woke up.

"This is nothing like Maine," Jolt thought, "It usually isn't this bright in the woods at this time of year."

"So, you're finally awake?" Slick asked.

Jolt was startled when she heard his voice. "Why are you in the woods of Maine when no one else was here?"

Slick was startled when he heard this. "Maine? I was just in Wyoming about four hours ago."

Jolt finally got her vision and was startled at what she saw. "If you were in Wyoming, then why are you a blond hedgehog-thing that walks on two legs and talks?"

Slick replied back with, "If you were from Maine, then why are you a dark blue colored hair cat that can talk?"

Jolt gasped at this comment. "Could I have a mirror?" she asked.

Slick nodded, gave her a mirror, and she gasped at what she saw. She did look like a cat, but she had a pony tail, but her brown eyes were still there, so she knew that it was still her.

Authors Note: Sorry about this break, but there wasn't any better time to post this to clarify how Jolt looks. Just imagine Blaze without the gem on her forehead and dark blue.

"Why did this happen?" Jolt asked. Slick could only shrug.

"I have no idea, but I think that we are needed here for a reason," Slick looks away, "I wonder what would have happened if I didn't find that Chaos Emerald."

Jolt hears this and looks at her crystal. "Do you think that this is one of them," she asks, holding out her crystal. Slick looked it over.

"It isn't a Chaos Emerald, yet it does look like it is something important and it holds power," Slick says.

"Thanks for telling me," Jolt says, "What's your name?"

"Slick," Slick says, "What's yours?"

"Jolt," Jolt replies.

"Huh, interesting name. But mine is just about as interesting," Slick says, "Need help getting up?"

"Sure," Jolt says. Slick extends his hand and Jolt reaches up to grab it, but, just as their hands touch, Slick gets a bolt of electricity run through his body as he pulls his hand away, yelping.

Jolt giggles at this. "Hey, that's not funny," Slick says. "Well, I guess I know how she got the name Jolt," he said under his breath.

As he was getting the pain out of his hand, Slick heard voices inside his head that weren't his. "You guys, you can come in now, I know you're there."

Sonic and the others, who were eavesdropping on their conversation, froze, but, knowing that they had been found, came into the room. Slick introduced them all to Jolt and also introduced Jolt to them.

Right after the introductions were over, an explosion was heard in the city. Sonic, Slick, and the others froze, but soon sprinted out of the room. Sonic stopped Slick before a while and said to him, "Listen, I know you want to go, but you have to stay and protect the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic then gave Slick all seven Chaos Emeralds.

Meanwhile, Blaze was still in the room, and she went over to Jolt and whispered in her ear, "I know that you have a 'crystal,' but they are really called Sol Emeralds, and I need you to give the other Sol Emeralds to you for safekeeping, so don't loose them." Blaze then gave the other six Sol Emeralds to Jolt and bolted off to the explosion site. Slick came back into the room to see Jolt sitting in her bed. He went up to her.

"I guess we wait, then," Slick said. They began to talk and Jolt told of the other Sol Emeralds, and Slick thought that maybe she could turn into a super-like cat herself.

Just then, an explosion was heard down the hall. Jolt and Slick jumped up and ran toward the source of the explosion. When they got there, they found a rather large man in a machine that was destroying the room. He then spotted Slick and Jolt and turned towards them.

"I wish that I would have gotten rid of both of you on Earth. You were so easy to track down on Earth, so their pitiful attempts to hide you were useless, and you were much weaker. I just had to wait for both of you to get your respective Emeralds, and you did. But even in your more powerful state, you can't destroy this machine!" the man said.

Slick was the first one to respond. "So you were that FBI agent! What did you do to my town?" he shouted.

"Oh, I just moved them to a nearby forest so that I could have some 'alone' time with you," the man replied.

It was Jolt's time to talk now. "What's your name, anyway?" she shouted.

"Just call me Dr. Eggman," he said. With that, he grabbed both Jolt and Slick and quickly teleported away.

One minute later...

Sonic ran into the room that was occupied by Eggman one minute earlier, shouting "I've got you this time, Eggman!" When he noticed that no one was there, he became worried and rushed to Jolt's hospital room, where he found no one. "No," he whispered quietly, finally taking in what had happened, that both the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds were gone.

**Gosh, that took a while. Anyways, what is going to happen to Jolt and Slick? Will they escape? Where _are _they even? Find out next chapter. Also, I'm going to be making a summery for my channel, so check it out for one thing that I want and my new updating schedule. Please R&R and NO FLAMES!**


	6. Chapter 5: Escaping from Eggman's Grasp

**Yes! The fifth chapter is finally up. I can start writing again! I know I have a schedule and I am going to keep it, but I still need to get these out to the internet so that almost all can read. It is really nice that others are reviewing on my very first fanfiction. Just so you know, when I said that on the weekends, I would write my chapters, I literally meant that I would write the chapters. I have a notebook that I can just look into and type out of. The main reason why I put up a schedule is because I was typing these chapters up too fast and writing them too slow, so I couldn't just add anything I wanted at anytime. Anyways, back to the story (I was going to say epic, but I'm not sure if it is really that epci -_-)!**

Chapter 5: Escaping from Eggman's Grasp

As Jolt and Slick recuperated from what had just happened, they say that they were still in Eggmans Robot's Arms. Before anything else could happen, Slick shouted at Eggman, "Where are we, and what do you want from us?"

Eggman chuckled at this and replied calmly, "Why, you are in my secret base that Sonic and his friends have not found and destroyed yet, but they will be here soon, so I need your emeralds quickly before that pesky blue hedgehog gets here so I can finally defeat him for good!"

"We will never give you the emeralds!" Slick said.

"Fine, I'll just have to kill you two so I can both get the emeralds and keep you from getting in my way ever again!" Eggman said, and, with that, he began to push the two into the wall.

As they were getting the life pushed out of them, Slick said to Jolt, "Listen to me. I think that, because I can do it, you can do it, too. Just try your hardest to absorb the emeralds powers."

Jolt was confused at this. "How can I, and what will happen when I do?" she asked.

Jolt replied, "Just imagine yourself taking the emeralds power, and you'll see."

Both began to concentrate on this enormous task, but, soon enough, both began to glow. Throughout this whole ordeal, Eggman was laughing maniacally, but, when he saw both of them begin to glow, he stopped.

"What, no! This cannot be! Only certain people can go super!" he yelled.

Just then, Slick smashed out of the hand in his super form. "Well, I guess we are two of them," he says.

"We?" Eggman wonders. Just then, Jolt breaks out of the hand that is holding her, becoming Thundering Jolt! (A/N: Yeah, I know, stupid name for this. :P Had no other ideas, so just stick with this, it won't last long.)

Jolt was now light blue and also crackling with electricity. Eggman's face became pale as he saw this.

Slick and Jolt assumed fighting positions before Slick said, "Let's do this."

Jolt nodded and the beatdown on Eggman's robot began. Jolt would attack it by firing electricity, while Slick would ram it. The battle was going great for the two, but, obviously, not so great for Eggman. However, he did have one last trick up his sleeve. As Slick was going in for the final blow, Eggman pulled out a bomb and through it at him. When the bomb blew up, it was so powerful that it took Slick out of the super state, flew him through four walls, landed on the snow outside, and still went twenty-five feet more. The last thing that Slick thought before loosing consciousness was, "Why does my leg hurt so much?"

After seeing Slick get brutally beat up by Eggman, Jolt completely destroyed Eggman and the base. Eggman flew off, saying, "I hate it when you two are together. You are almost invincible. Almost."

Jolt ran over to Slick to help him, but she saw that he was unconscious. She then realized that all of the chaos emeralds were around her. She picked them up, but, when she got to the two emeralds that were on Slicks chest, there was one Chaos Emerald, and one Sol Emerald. "Huh, I guess one must've fallen out. I'll just pick it up."

With that, she returned her attention back to Slick. He seemed in pain, and she quickly realized why. His leg was in a direction that legs would not go normally. She knew that help may not arrive until later, and they didn't have all that long. So, instead, and still as her super form, she picked up Slick, walked over to the nearby cliff, and gently hovered down.

Meanwhile...

Sonic and Tails were flying the Tornado to Eggmans "secret" base, which wasn't much of a secret because it stood out like a sore thumb. It took them fifteen minutes to get to the base, but, when they got there, they didn't find a base at all. It had been completely leveled. They did see some signs of destruction, but it still was almost gone. Both began to start looking, and Sonic soon found footprints. They were fresh, but they led off to a place on the flat mountaintop. As he continued, he was suddenly met by a large skid in the snow. As he continued to follow this, he noticed that the footprints stopped at the end, where the indent was a bit deeper, and then go off in a lot of directions. Sonic called Tails over.

"What is it?" he asked. Sonic just pointed at the skid and the footprints. Tails immediately went to work on them.

A few minutes later, he came back with some results. "Well, based on my estimates, the skid marks are about as long as Slick is tall, so that would imply that he was brutally pushed across the snow," Tails said, "I think that he was blown through all of the walls in the base that led from where they were fighting to the outside, and he still had enough energy to skid twenty-five more feet, so I think that he lost consciousness because of that. That being said, I think that Jolt went out and collected the objects, which have a high chance of being Chaos Emeralds and then picked up Slick and carried him to the cliff, where she was hopefully in her super form so she could hover down."

"Do you think we can go and get them?" Sonic asked.

"The Tornados too big to land in the dense woods down there, so no. We just have to wait for them to appear themselves before we can do anything. I'm sorry, Sonic, but they will have to tough it out on there own," Tails replied.

Sonic sighed, and they went back to the Tornado. Sonic began to think about something.

"Wait, Tails? If Slick had gone super, which I think he did, what would get him out of him and still have enough energy to push him back?" Sonic asked.

"Well, either a punch by Knuckles, or a combination of a Chaos Emerald and a Sol Emerald. Why did you ask?" Tails wondered.

"Just asking about something on my mind," Sonic said. And, with that, both got into the Tornado, and they took off towards Station Square, which is the closest city and also where they would call their friends to come to, with those two still on their minds.

**Well, we know that Knuckles was not there, but you need all seven emeralds to go super, so how was Slick knocked out of super form? Also, will Jolt and Slick get to civilization again, or will they die along the way? You just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. I'll see you next time!**

**Thundering Jolt, what was I thinking? :P**


	7. Chapter 6: Getting back to Civilization

**Yes! New chapter! Next chapter is insanely long, as you will see when you see it (duh). Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Journey Back to Civilization (Slick's POV)

I woke up from after that blast by the bomb, and I felt pleasant. I looked through my groggy eyes and saw trees blocking the sun, just like when I was back in Wyoming. Wait, could the bomb have woken me from my sleep? Could I actually go back to my family? It was then that I noticed the snow that was under my body, and I knew that it was not true, as snow would never fall at this time of year. I tried to get up, but stopped as a sharp pain ran through my right leg. I looked at it and grimaced. I know how legs are supposed to look, and I know that they are not supposed to go at that angle! I grimaced as I lay down again. I looked to my left and saw nothing but forest, but, when I looked to my right, I saw a campfire and Jolt sitting next to it. She was just staring at the fire, mesmerized by it. I cleared my throat, and she looked over at me, and saw that I was awake. She had a worried look in her eyes as she looked at my leg again.

"I think that this is obvious, but if we want to make any progress towards the nearest city, I'm going to need some support, now that my leg is broken," I state.

Jolt replies, "Yeah, I've been thinking about that, and I think the only way is if I help you. Here, put your right arm across my shoulder and I can help you walking."

I nodded and put my arm around her shoulder and was able to get up and walk around without my broken leg hurting. It was difficult, but it would work. We started to walk out, and I noticed that I have been asleep for a long time when it started to get dark out. I could still see the trees in front of me, but not everything could be seen. Suddenly, I felt like something was to our left, but I couldn't figure out how I knew that something was going to attack us, but I mentioned it anyways.

"Jolt, shoot lightning to the left of you," I said.

She gave me a confused look, but did it anyways. When she did, we heard a robot short-circut to where Jolt had shot, and then an explosion was seen. The head/body of a robot flew in front of us. When we looked at it, we saw Eggman's face on it.

"Hmm, must have been patrolling around the base," Jolt said, "How did you know that a robot would attack us?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Must come with my ability to read minds."

"You can read minds?" she asked, "Okay, then, what am I thinking now?"

I concentrated and then I got her thinking in my mind. "You're thinking about how you want to go back to Maine and see your home and your family," I say, "Don't be embarrassed. When I woke up, I thought that I was back in Wyoming, but I quickly realized that that was wrong, so, yeah."

"Thanks for the pep talk, but lets continue walking so we can get back quicker, OK?" she says. I nod my head, and we're off.

The rest of the walk went well, with some talking of what has happened in our towns. As we neared the edge of the forest, I noticed that the sun was coming up. Due to the mountains that surrounded the town I lived in. It was so beautiful that I forgot to watch where my broken leg was going, and it hit a stump. I yelped in pain as I looked at my leg.

"What, were you too engrossed in your watching of the sunrise?" Jolt asked.

I sheepishly answered with a yes, and Jolt chuckled.

"What, can you never see it from where you live?" Jolt asked.

I said, "No, mountains usually block it."

"Oh," was all that Jolt could say.

"Anyways, I think that we are safe, and we can sleep for a bit. You look tired," I said.

Jolt replied with, "No, I'm fine. We need to continue so that we can get to civilization quicker."

I replied with, "No, you are not. You have been not only carrying your own weight this whole way, but you have also been carrying most of my weight, and you have been awake for longer than me. You need to rest."

Jolt was about to say something, but, knowing that she was defeated, did not say it, and instead lay down to go to sleep. When I was sure that she was asleep, I also started to drift off into sleep. The last thing I said was, "I can't believe it has already been a day since I arrived here, and look at the problem I have already gotten myself into." I then started to sleep.

When I woke up, I noticed that Jolt was already up, and, when she saw that I was awake, came over to me and helped me up. When we got out of the forest, I noticed that these are the plains that I was on before. I was able to see a long distance, but I didn't see any city for the whole time I was on the plains. As we went on, the sun went lower and lower until it finally set and I was able to see the stars. I was amazed because all of the constellations were in the same places, which meant that the planet was orbiting the same star at the same orbit. As I continued to look around, I was something that I have seen before. I saw lights on clouds, which meant a city. I looked at the ground beneath the lights and, sure enough, there was a city there. I pointed it out to Jolt, and she immediately turned us towards the city.

Meanwhile...

Sonic and the others have found there way into Station Square, which is the closest city to Eggmans base. They have checked into hotel rooms and have been able to have as good as a time as they could for the day that they were here. They went shopping, went to restaurants, and have even gone to movies, but nothing is working to get there minds off of Slick and Jolt. As the day goes on, they start to run out of options in what to do. Eventually, they just go back to the hotel rooms and talk and watch TV. When it is time for some sleep, they all go to sleep, wondering if their newfound friends will be OK.

**Jeez, the first time that typing up a chapter has taken more than one day to do. Also, some things will come up in the next few chapters that also might make my updates a bit late, but don't worry! I can still get them up quickly. Please R&R and NO FLAMES!**


	8. Chapter 7: Back to a City

**Yep, next chapter (duh). I have not had a very busy weekend, so I decided to write the next chapter. This is the longest chapter in my journal, which is a notebook. It takes up 5 and an eighth pages! A page is only the front or the back, not the combination of them. This chapter is pretty much the journey to the city, but in Jolt's perspective. Also, I have an idea. You see, the stories that I writer here are slightly different from the ones that I write in my notebook. So, if you want to, at the end of the story, you can tell me if you want the one in the notebook written exactly word by word. Another thing is that there are a few words that doctors would use in this chapter. The reason why I use them is because my dad is a doctor, so I know what they mean. Thanks, and read on!**

Chapter 7: Back to a City

After walking for the whole night and half of the day, Jolt and Slick arrived at the city completely exhausted. When they got into the city, they quickly figured out that they did not know where the hospital was. They had to talk to a few pedestrians, and, soon after, they found themselves inside the hospital. The nurse only has to look at Slick to have him admitted. They went to the room, and, when they got there, Jolt lay Slick down onto the hospital bed, where he quickly fell asleep, and Jolt tried to stay awake, but quickly fell asleep soon after.

Meanwhile...

Sonic and the others have just woken up after their restful sleeps. They meet each other at the hotel restaurant. The fact that nobody knows where Jolt and Slick are at the moment is nerve racking. They finish off brunch, and decide to go and explore the city some more. They walk around for a couple of hours, stopping at shops along the way. They then come across the hospital. With everybody thinking what everybody else is thinking, they head inside to the nurses table.

"Hey, has anybody by the name of either Slick or Jolt come through here?" Sonic asks the nurse.

The cat looks at her documents and, a few minutes later, says, "Yes, we have just recently admitted a hedgehog named Slick. He had a broken leg, and he will need to stay at the hospital for a few weeks. His room is 406. He looked like he had..." The nurse stopped talking when she looked up and nobody was there. She just shrugged and returned back to her work.

Sonic and the others were going through the halls of the hospital. When they reached the elevators, everybody but Sonic, who just ran up the stairs, got on and went up to floor 4. When everybody got up to that floor, they decided to split up to find the room the quickest. When Sonic was the one to find it, he ran around and told everyone of its location. They all quickly ran to the room, but stopped outside of the door. They all knew that it was the right room, but they didn't want to interrupt anything. When Tails decided that it would be all right to look into the window of the room, he saw both of them sleeping, with Jolt sleeping on a chair and Slick sleeping on the hospital bed. Concluding that it was OK to visit them, Sonic and the others went inside. As they were getting around Slicks bed, Sonic accidentally hit Slicks broken leg. He immediately woke up as the pain shot through his leg.

"Did you really have to hit **that** leg?", he asked between clenched teeth, "There is another leg that **isn't** broken!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hit it," Sonic said, "Does it hurt?"

Slick got an enraged look in his eyes. "Hurt? My leg doesn't hurt! It screams in pain every time I try to move it! It causes an ache throughout my body! It is more than hurt!"

While Slick is rambling on about how his leg doesn't hurt, Jolt wakes up due to the racket he is creating. She immediately runs over to his side and grabs his hand. He immediately starts to calm down, and he soon falls asleep. Jolt looks at the rest of the group.

"Sorry, we've had a tough time just to get here. We haven't had much sleep, and, looking at the clock, we only had about two hours of sleep," she says.

Everybody looks at her and then looks at Slick. They notice that Jolt was relatively unharmed, while Slick had a broken leg and several cuts and gashes.

"Why did Slick get so injured while you were relatively unharmed?" Tails asked.

Jolt replied, "I'll tell you guys the story in the hall, OK?"

Everybody nodded, and, as they were leaving, the doctor came in to look at Slick.

When they were in the hall, Sonic looked at Jolt and said, "Okay, spit it out." He then got a bolt of electricity in the face.

When he got the static that was left over out of his head, he heard Blaze said, "He deserved that for being so impolite."

Sonic was about to say something, but when Jolt pointed her index finger at him, he decided it was best not to say anything.

Jolt then started her story. "OK, so, first off, you guys went off to explore the explosion that was heard in the city. Slick and I were back in the hospital with both sets of emeralds when a explosion was heard down the hall. When we went to go explore, we found Eggman, though we didn't know who he was at the time. When he talked he sounded oddly familiar, but it was Slick who caught on first. You see, on the planet that we lived on, there is this agency who invested crimes in our nation. They called themselves the Federal Bureau of Investigation, or the FBI for short. When both of us found our respective emeralds, him being a Chaos Emerald, and mine being a Sol Emerald, we arrived at our houses and an FBI agent showed up. Both of us escaped from him, but, when we met each other, we figured out that our situations were very similar. When Slick heard him, he immediately recognized the voice of him as the FBI agent, and, a small bit after, I recognized his voice, too. Know, that means that he was able to move, not only over one thousand miles in less than a few hours, but he also was able to move between two planets in less than a single day! Has he ever been able to do this before?"

"No, that would be the first time that he has ever done such a thing," Sonic said, "Anyways, continue on."

"So, we were ready to battle him, but he grabbed us with his robots arms," Jolt said, "We were then teleported to his 'secret' base, where he pinned us to the wall, saying that he would kill us if we didn't give him the emeralds. Of course, we knew that he would kill us anyways, so we didn't give him the emeralds. He then told me to 'absorb the emeralds power,' which I did, but, because he started before me, he also finished before me. He turned pure white when he was finished. He destroyed the arm that was holding him in the process. When I finished, I turned a lighter blue, and my powers were amplified."

"Well, it sounds like you guys went into your super forms," Blaze said.

Jolt was obviously confused. "Super forms?"

Knuckles was the one to reply to this question. "Yeah, when somebody has all seven of one type of emerald that affects them the closest, they can turn into a super form, which is when their physical appearance changes, and their powers and strength gets more powerful."

Jolt was still confused, but continued her story anyways. "Well, anyways, we went on to beat the stuffing out of him. But Eggman still had a trick up his sleeve. When Slick went in for the final blow on Eggman, Eggman threw a bomb at him, and it exploded in Slicks face, causing him to be tossed through seven walls to the outside, not only taking him out of his super form, but also breaking his leg in the process. I went on the destroy his machine and his base while I was at it."

"So Eggman was able to take Slick out of his super form?" Sonic said, "The only thing that could ever do that before was a punch from Knuckles!" Knuckles nodded in agreement.

Jolt continued her story. "When I went over to look at Slick, I noticed that the Chaos Emeralds were all over the place. I then went to pick them up before I went back to check on Slick. Speaking of the emeralds, I will give them back to you." She held out the Chaos and Sol Emeralds to Sonic and Blaze, respectively. When they finished counting the emeralds, they had a look of shock on their faces, and then went back to recount the emeralds, but, when they were done, their shocked looks only grew.

"What, did I forget some?" Jolt asked with a nervous look on her face.

Both of them shook their heads no, but they had the same thought in their minds.

"No, but, the thing is, there are only supposed to be seven Chaos Emeralds, but, instead, there are eight," Sonic stated.

"Same here," Blaze said, "Pink is not a color that is associated with the emeralds. Where did you find them?"

Jolt looked at them and immediately knew where she found them. "Oh, I found those two on Slicks chest."

Sonic was immediately alert. "Tails, have you had any energy readings from that base over the past month?"

"Yes, but only for a second. It happened the day before Slick and Jolt arrived. That must of been when Eggman made the extra Chaos and Sol Emeralds!" Tails said in shock, "But, the good news is that it took him forever to actually create those, and, now that that base is destroyed, we won't have to worry about that for a while."

Jolt continued with her story, again. "So, not knowing wether or not any help was coming, I took Slick and hovered down the nearby cliff to the forest. I carried him for a while before I needed a break. I set him down, and proceeded to make a campfire. After about thirty minutes, Slick woke up, and I helped him get up and walk by putting his arm around my neck. When we proceeded on, it quickly became night, but I was still able to see. After a few hours, Slick was suddenly attentive and told me to shoot a bolt of electricity to my left. When I did, an Eggman robot short-circuted and exploded. He said that he felt like it was going to attack us. That sounds like psychic to me. What do you guys think?"

Knuckles replied with, "Yes, he definitely is a psychic."

"So, we continued on to the edge of the forest, and, when we reached there, the sun was rising," Jolt continued, "Slick wasn't watching where he was going, so his broken leg hit something, and he winced in pain. When he recovered, he said that we should stop and get some rest. Even though I was tired, I thought that we should continue on towards civilization. But he said that we had to stop, and I, knowing that I would not win this, did not argue any farther. We lay down to rest, and, when we woke up, found it to be midday. We continued on into the plains. They are massive, and I think that we should not be here, right now, if not for a stroke of luck. When it became night, it was hard to see, but Slick pointed out some lights in the distance. It had to be a city, or at least a large town. I immediately changed our course, and we continued off at a brisk pace. When the sun came up, we were still ten miles from the city, and, when we got into the city, it was midday. We got directions to the hospital, and, when we got in there, Slick was quickly admitted in, and, when we got to the room, I lay Slick onto the bed and then sat in a chair, where I quickly fell asleep. When I woke up, Slick was rambling and you guys were around his bed. Any questions?"

Everybody shook their heads no, and all of them left. All of them, that is, except Blaze. She instead went beside Jolt, looked around, and said, "I know that you are not telling the whole story. It happens every time."

Jolt looked at her, trying to say with her eyes that that is not true, but, when she looked into Blaze's eyes, she knew that she would not believe the lies. Jolt then said, "Okay, I didn't tell the whole story because I would be embarrassed. Do you really want to know?"

Blaze nodded yes, and Jolt blushed before saying, "I kissed him on the cheek when I was floating down the side of the cliff. I have always loved him as a person. He seems to know what he is doing, even though he might not. He is brave, and he is very supportive. I do love him, but I don't know how to tell him that."

Blaze chuckled a little before saying, "That sounds a lot like Silver. He is so brave and also makes it so that others do not feel the same pain as he has. I also do love him, and he loves me back, and I am sure that Slick loves you, but is as shy as Silver was around me. Just give it some time, and he will confess his feelings towards you. You just have to wait." With that, the two cats walked off, talking.

Meanwhile, in Slicks hospital room, the cast was already on, and he had just walked around the room with his crutches to get a feel for them. While he was walking around, he heard the two cats talking outside. He heard everything that they had said, and was left stunned. "Do I really love her?" Slick thought, "I think I do, but it has only been three days. I can wait for a couple of weeks before saying anything." With that, Slick returned to his bed to rest for a bit.

**Dear lord, this took me forever to write! I can't believe that I wrote the last three paragraphs! So unlike me. So, yeah, the journey back in Jolt's POV and two more emeralds! What could happen with this? Please R&R and NO FLAMES!**


	9. Chapter 8: After the Cast

**Sorry for not updating, I've been really busy. I've been getting ready for the end of the school year, and I needed to do more important things than this. Also, on June 10th through June 24th, I most likely won't be able to post any chapters because I will be at Boy Scout camp June 10th through 16th and out of town from the 17th to the 24th, so I will write up the stories and get them out there after I get back, but, anyways, read on!**

Chapter 8: After the Cast (Slick's POV)

5 Months Later...

Finally! I'm getting my cast off today! I can't believe how much I was missing due to my cast! The others have let me do things that I would have missed due to my cast. For example, Tails has let me go on his airplane after this, Sonic showed me an amazing place to snowboard, Knuckles will let me skydive off of Angel Island, and, as self defence, Shadow has showed me some fighting techniques. Everybody has come over to my house, which everyone gets one in Station Square. Everyone, that is, except Jolt. I haven't seen or heard of Jolt since I was in the hospital, and whenever I brought her up to everybody else, they quickly changed the subject. Whenever I told them to invite her over, they came without her, saying, "She was busy today," or, "She had something going on." I knew that these were all lies, but I never let them bother me.

A doorbell interrupted my thoughts. I got my crutches and got off the chair to the door. When I opened it, there was Silver, waiting on the doorstep. He and Blaze had decided to stay until I got better. While I liked the idea, I didn't feel like it was necessary.

"You ready to go?" Silver asked. Even though he already knew the answer, I still nodded.

We got into his car, and we were able to get to the hospital in half an hour. Once we were there, we went up to the the desk and checked me in. After that, we waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After an hour had past, a nurse called out my name, saying, "The doctor will see you now."

The whole operation took a half hour, but only five minutes were spent actually taking off the cast. The rest of the time was spent with the doctor asking me questions about how my foot felt and having x-rays being taken to see if my foot was actually good enough for my cast to be taken off.

When I finally went back to the waiting room, I saw Silver reading a magazine. When he looked up and saw me, he came over.

"Hey, how did it go?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess," I replied

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked.

I thought about it for a minute before replying, "No, I want to stretch my legs for a bit."

When I said this, I saw a worried look on his face, but, before I could ask, he hid it and obliged.

I ran out the doors of the hospital and began to jog home. I saw some pieces of paper on the telephone poles, but I didn't pay much attention to them until I stopped to rest. When I did, I was near one of the pieces of paper and I decided to read it. It read:

Wanted

Dark blue cat that has electrokinesis

Escaped scene of crime

Very dangerous

If you see this cat, contact authorities immediately

Don't try to capture this cat yourself

Has escaped punishment for five months

I was shocked at this. This sounded exactly like the description of Jolt! My shock was quickly replaced by anger. Was this why Jolt would never come over to see me? It had to be, since we understood each other. There was no other reason than that. Seething with anger, I ran as fast as I could to Sonic's house, not noticing that I tore off the paper. Truthfully, it would just help my case. When I reached Sonic's house, I ran up to the door and rung the doorbell. Sonic opened the door moments later. Before he could say anything, I held up the sheet of paper, saying, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Look, the reason why was because we didn't want you to become too worried that Jolt was gone and go look for her and hurt yourself even more," Sonic replied. "We can go looking for her now, if you want."

I nodded, and then said, under my breath, "Jolt, where did you go?"

Meanwhile...

Jolt was in a forest, near Eggman's base, or, at least, what used to be Eggman's base. She has been hiding for five months now ever since she was caught at the wrong place at the wrong time. Blaze had offered her to stay at her hotel room until she got her own house, but, on the way to her hotel room, Jolt got caught in the middle of a gang fight. Trying to break it up, Jolt fired electricity at the people, but she ended up hurting more people then she wanted to. When the police showed up, Jolt was already long gone, but she knew that the people that she hurt would give them a description of her, and she would get caught if she stayed near the city, so she ran. She was able to run decently fast, and was able to get to the forest by midnight. She had been staying here for the past few months, but she had to move on, for it was only a matter of time before her friends, including Slick, would start looking for her. She shed a tear as she looked back in the direction of the city, but she turned back and started to run to the other side of the mountain. She didn't want any of her friends to find her, for she did not want to go to court. If she saw her friends, she would have to go back to the city and possibly go to jail. She decided it would be best if she was as far away as everybody else, no matter what. So, she ran from the city never catching another glance towards it.

**So, I actually got this chapter up! I've been meaning to post this, but, don't worry! I'll be off of school of Wednesday, and will be able to post accordingly! This story is about to get a whole lot more epic. Please R&R and I'll see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Search for Jolt

**WOOT! The start of me with a giant uploading spree! I think that my next chapter will be completely out of my head, as in I created it on the spot before righting it down in my journal. It's either that, or it will just tie into this chapter, and it will be a very long chapter. Also, I might be also uploading these on my devientart account. Stay tuned with the next chapter!**

Chapter 9: The Search for Jolt

A few days after Slick got his cast off, he, Sonic, and Tails went off on the Tornado. The reason why it didn't happen sooner is because Tails was in the middle of upgrading the Tornado and he had to finish it for it to work again. These days were precious, because every day they waited was another day that Jolt had time to hide from even Slick. Once they were finally off the ground, they decided to go towards the forest, as it was the only place where Jolt could have hid. They decided that they would go to the top of the mountains, go super, and then go on opposite sides of the mountain. So they got over the mountain, and both Sonic and Slick jumped off the wings of the plane. When they hit the ground, Slick decided to look around. He saw what used to be Eggman's base, and it was buried under six inches of snow. Slick silently nodded it off, and then went on to proceed with the plan. While it didn't take very long to get done, they had to wait a minute to become super before going to their sides of the mountain and jumping off. The instant their feet touched the ground, their search began.

Meanwhile, Jolt had just heard the Tornado fly over her head. She was already well on the other side of the mountain, and far beyond it, but this forest seemed to go on forever! She had used her cat-like reflexes to leap between the trees to keep from leaving any footprints. She knows that she will eventually have to go on the ground when she falls but that is not now. A few minutes later, though, her mind is elsewhere and she does fall. Cursing that she wasn't focusing, she still continues on. After about half an hour, she starts to get the strange suspicion that something is spying on her, yet she can't find the source. Suddenly, one of Eggman's robots jumped on her and captured her. Before they could silence her, however, she was able to let out a scream.

Luckily for her, Slick was able to hear the scream. He quickly rushed over to the place where he heard it, and found Eggman's robots still trying to cope with a very rowdy Jolt. While they where doing this, he was able to rush towards them and destroy them very quickly.

"You're in big trouble, Jolt," he said after destroying them. All she could do was nod.

However, before they left, Slick spotted a piece of paper near one of the destroyed robots. He looked at it, and it read:

Oh ho ho ho ho! Do you think that I am really here on Mobius right now? If you do, you are extremely wrong! I have figured out another way to quickly go between Mobius and Earth, which I am currently attacking. This way does not use the Chaos Emeralds that I had created, but I lost to the likes of you. If you don't get here soon, the Earth that you know it will be gone, and Mobius will have no hope! Prepare for the invasion when I get back. From, Eggman.

Slick was so mad at this that he didn't tell anyone about it, not even Jolt. When she asked about it, he answered, "It was nothing important," which was a lie.

They quickly made it back to the base, with Tails and the Tornado already landed. Slick went off to find Sonic, which he did quickly, and they where off again.

They went right back to the city to turn Jolt in. While she didn't complain during this time, she was obviously not pleased.

When they got to the city, Slick and Sonic immediately turned her into the police, and Jolt spent the next two weeks in prison.

She hated prison, but she knew that she had to serve in it until her hearing. When Jolt's hearing finally arrived, she was defended by one of Sonic's lawyers, which easily won the case for her. Even though she was happy, she didn't know what she would do until Sonic agreed to get a house for her, which took about an hour. When Jolt moved in, she was happy with it, but was going to spend most of her time with her friends. At least, that's what she thought.

**Yay! End of chapter! This was relatively quick and rather short, but half of it was straight out of my head, so I didn't have any time to make it better. But, it showed a very important time that happened on Mobius. What will happen to Earth? What will Slick do? Both will be answered in the next two chapters. I guess I will see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Long Wait

**I actually made it to ten chapters. This is amazing! Also, this is the first time in Jolts POV, so another first! I actually can't believe that I actually have people reviewing my story. It makes me so happy when a review comes in. Anyways, lets get on with the chapter**!

Chapter 10: The Long Wait (Jolt's POV)

(4 Months Later)

I was eating my lunch when the phone rang. Expecting nothing much, as was per usual, I picked up the phone, and on the other end was Slick.

"Hey, Jolt, can you come over here? I want to show you something that I have been practicing," he said.

I replied, "Sure, I'll see you soon."

I hung up the phone and then proceeded to walk over to Slicks house. Even though it took fifteen minutes walking over there, that was enough time for me to think about how strange Slick has been acting lately. When I thought about it, I realized that it was the same with Sonic, too. Even though they would come over, they wouldn't come over aften, or for long. I always think that it had something to do with the note, but Slick did say it was nothing much, even though I never believed that.

Before I knew it, I was already at Slicks house. I saw that he was holding the pink Chaos Emerald in his hand. When I walked up to him, he said, "Hey, while you were out, I guess, Sonic taught me how to use Chaos Control, which is used to teleport anywhere. He also taught me how to use it for a long distance. I'll be using it to go back to Earth. I'll only be there for a few weeks, so don't worry about me." With that, he lifted up the Chaos Emerald, shouted "Chaos Control!" and, right before Jolts eyes was gone.

I was stunned that it actually worked, but then, knowing that he was almost always trued to his word, decided to go back to her house and live my life as normal as possible, but excited that Slick would bring news of Earth. So I waited for a week, and, before I knew it, the weeks turned into months, and months into years. For the first year, I was the most worried person on Mobius because I was still waiting for Slick to get back. After that year, though, I began to accept the fact that Slick might come back in ten years, or never at all. So, before I knew it, four years have passed since anyone on Mobius has heard of Slick, and those four years were the longest in my life.

In those four years, I sadly started to forget about Slick. Some things did stay with me, like his voice and the color of his fur, but those were the only things that stayed with me of him. None of the memories of him stayed with me, but only his appearances stayed with me.

After four years, I was 19, the same age as Slick was, and I was lounging on my back lawn. I had already looked at the date and saw that today, four years ago, was the day that Slick left for Earth. It pained me that he had not returned, but that feeling quickly went away. It pained me to think back to that, so I never really thought of it much.

The sun was directly overhead while I was lounging, but, suddenly, a light that was brighter than the sun appeared behind me. I knew this as the end point of a Chaos Control, but I didn't know that Silver and Blaze where visiting us again. When I looked behind me at it, I saw two figures, one of them a hedgehog, and one of them another animal, but not a cat. This other animal had a very long tail, and was about as tall as the hedgehog. When the light faded and I was able to see more clearly, I gasped.

The hedgehog was Slick. He was taller, but the most surprising thing was that he had a lot of injuries, some of them severe. His fur was also darker. The animal that was holding him up didn't fair well, either. It had swelling just above its right eyelid, but was still able to hold up Slicks weight. He looked around, and, when he saw me, said, "Good. I got us to the right place." After he said that, his eyes rolled up into his sockets, and he fainted. I quickly ran over to him, and, when I looked into the other person's eyes, I saw that she was confused.

"Why are we all animals?" she asked.

I replied, "It just happens around here. Come on! We have to get him to the hospital!"

The person nodded, and we were off to the hospital. When we got there, Slick was quickly admitted. I got out my phone and called everyone of my friends. I told them to meet me at the hospital. They all arrived in less than half an hour. I explained the situation to them, and we were waiting by Slicks bedside until he woke up.

(Slick's POV)

When I woke up, I found myself on the hospital bed. I knew that Jolt and "Jumper," as the solider calls herself. She got that nickname in the circus, but decided to go into the war that was going on. Only she knows her real name, and she will not give it up easily, but Jumper was a good name for her, as she could evade the foes in the war. The war. Even now, it still gives me nightmares. People dead or barely hanging on to life, scarred lands, red skies, and how impossible it looked of winning. When I finally was able to see my surroundings, I was able to see my friends and Jumper around my bed. I looked at Jumper and said, "You did well, solider." She soluted me when I said that. I looked back at the others and saw the confused looks on their faces. Jolt was the first one to ask. "Solider?" she asked. "What happened on Earth?" When she asked that, my eyes closed shut, and I said, "Let me get out of the hospital first before I say what happened. I'll do it with Jumper, too, as she was also there." The others nodded, and then left.

Four weeks later, my injuries where healed, and I was able to get out of the hospital. While Jumper was out the week before, they were able to get her a house in that time. She can still use her skills in battle, whenever that happens, but I had other things to worry about. One such thing was that everybody was already at my house, waiting for me to tell of what happened on Earth. Gladly, Jumper was there. During the time, they also found out that she was a lynx, who there are not a lot of on Mobius. Everybody began to crowd around me.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell my story now," I said, but that only seemed to make them get even closer.

**Yes! I have gotten the next chapter done. What happened on Earth? Does any enemies have anything to do with them? What will happen after this tale is over with? Also, does anyone know of my inspiration for Jumper? Somebody should. Please R&R, and I will see you next time!**


End file.
